


Will You Marry Me?

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of marriage proposals for each ship.





	1. KuroMahi

“How about a sky message? You should also fly the plane yourself! It’ll be so romantic if you did something flashy like that.” Lily suggested and Kuro thought over the possibility. He was planning to propose to Mahiru but he didn’t know how he should so he asked his siblings for suggestions. Unfortunately, their suggestions were often outlandish.

“I don’t know how to fly a plane.” Kuro pointed out. The eight Servamps were crowded in the hall outside of Mahiru’s apartment to discuss how Kuro should propose. He didn’t want Mahiru to overhear their conversation but he didn’t want to stray too far from him either so he asked the Servamps to meet him after Mahiru had fallen asleep.

“How about you make a treasure hunt where the prize is your engagement ring? We can help make challenges and riddles for Mahiru to solve.” Tsubaki suggested. “One of the challenges should a battle to the death! You’ll know how dedicated he is if he’s willing to fight—”

“No battle to the death! If your proposal idea can get Mahiru hurt, don’t bother suggesting it.” Kuro cut him off quickly. He groaned when Tsubaki took out a notebook and began crossing off several ideas. While he loved his siblings and knew they were reliable, they were far from normal. “I was thinking that I should do something simple yet romantic for him.”

“I know! There’s a trend where you stick a ring into food and present it to your significant other as a proposal. What about that? You can buy food so you don’t have to worry about your horrible cooking.” World End recommended. “Wait, no! What if he doesn’t notice the ring and eats it?”

“He’s not you, Wor-kun.” Hyde chuckled. “If you want to keep it simple, just have dinner at a fancy restaurant or something typical like that. I doubt Mahiru really cares about how you propose since that guy’s so simpleminded he’ll just be happy that you even put thought into it.”

Kuro looked down at the ring he bought Mahiru and turned it between his fingers. Deciding to propose to Mahiru was easy but deciding how to propose was more difficult. Lily studied his expression and smiled softly. “You’ve really changed, Kuro. You’re really putting a lot of effort and thought into this. The old you would’ve given up by now and say something like ‘this is troublesome’.”

“This  _is_  troublesome. I don’t even know why humans put so much importance into one question.” Kuro groaned and placed the ring in his jacket pocket. “Thanks for your help guys but maybe I just need a little more time to think of something. Mahiru’s going to be up soon so you should probably go home.”

“Good luck.” Wrath patted his shoulder. “But don’t wait too long and miss your chance to ask him.”

* * *

“Why do humans put so much importance into a marriage proposal? Why am I?” Kuro sighed to himself later that day. Several words ran through his mind when he thought of the marriage: partner, contract, forever. He already had those three things through their relationship as an Eve and Servamp so making another contract would be pointless.

Being able to wake up to Mahiru’s smile was more than he could ever ask for. Could he really ask Mahiru for a vow that should last forever when that word meant two very different things to them? He knew that their relationship was destined to end so he didn’t allow himself to think about the future and he made himself content with what they had in the present.

But then Kuro thought of how they first formed their contract and how it was in the heat of the moment. They’ve grown to love each other since then and there wasn’t a thing he would change about their time together. A marriage proposal would be his chance to form another contract with Mahiru, but this one would be out of love and not desperation.

So, Kuro thought he needed the perfect proposal to make up for their unorthodox beginning.

“Kuro, are you still in the shower.” He heard Mahiru knock on the bathroom door and mumbled a reply. “Do you mind if I came in and do some laundry? Its been pilling up and I don’t want to wait until the weekend to wash them.”

“Whatever.” Kuro answered and he heard the door open in response. They had been together for so long and were comfortable with each other so he didn’t see any reason he should say no.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” He heard Mahiru hum softly as he dragged in a hamper and he smiled at the soothing tone. While he often teased him by calling him a housewife, Kuro loved Mahiru’s hardworking nature. “I have to work on a group project tonight so I won’t be able to make anything fancy but do you have any requests for dinner?”

“Why bother asking me when every time I ask for ramen you say no?” Kuro couldn’t see Mahiru through the foggy glass but he guessed that he was rolling his eyes. The image made Kuro chuckle and he wished that he could see him. “Are you doing a project with those two?”

“Koyuki and Ryusei? Yeah.” Kuro was relieved with Mahiru’s answer since he knew the two would do their share of the work. While he loved how kind and hardworking Mahiru was, he didn’t want others to take advantage of that.

As they continued to talk, Mahiru loaded clothes into the washer. His eyes fell onto Kuro’s jacket on the counter. There was still room in the machine and he debated if he should wash it or not but another idea came to him. He couldn’t see Kuro very well through the foggy glass and he doubted Kuro could see him as well. Grinning to himself, Mahiru put on Kuro’s jacket.

It was a little big for him but Mahiru loved wearing it. Sometimes, when he was certain that Kuro wouldn’t see him, Mahiru would steal his jacket. The jacket smelled like him and it felt like Kuro was holding him whenever he wore it. He knew that Kuro would tease him if he ever told him though.

“I should empty the pockets before I wash his jacket.” Mahiru mumbled to himself even though he wanted to wear Kuro’s jacket a little longer. He placed the loose change he found in Kuro’s left pocket onto the counter but what he found in his right pocket shocked him.

Mahiru pulled out a simple engagement ring. 

For a moment, he could only stare at the ring and couldn’t find any words. They had been together for a long time but he never thought that Kuro was thinking of proposing to him. He placed the ring on his finger and wondered how long Kuro had the ring. Thinking back, Kuro had been acting strange for the last week and Mahiru wondered if it was because of the ring.

“Mahiru?” Kuro called his name when Mahiru suddenly became silent. He wiped away the fog on the glass so he could see Mahiru more clearly. At first, Kuro grinned when he saw Mahiru in his jacket. His back was to him and Kuro couldn’t see what he was staring at so intently. He tried to tease him to provoke a reaction out of him. “Having fun with my jacket.”

“Hey, Kuro, I found this ring in your pocket.” Mahiru turned and Kuro saw that he was wearing the ring. “I hope it’s for me.”

“Shit! Give it back.” Kuro screamed and rushed out of the shower to take back the ring.

“Wait, Kuro! Cover yourself for God sake!” Mahiru tried to stop him. He wasn’t expecting Kuro to run out of the shower and Mahiru blushed heavily at the sight. He took one of the towels and threw it at Kuro. It wasn’t anything he haven’t seen before but it still made him blush. Mahiru turned around and placed his hand on his heart to calm it.

“The ring.” Kuro turned Mahiru after he was decent. Mahiru’s hand was a tight fist so he couldn’t take the ring back from him. “I wasn’t going to give it to you yet.”

“Yet?” Mahiru laughed to himself at the word and he felt any worry he had leave him. He knew Kuro well enough to guess why Kuro was still hesitant to give him the ring. He took off the ring and placed it into his palm. “Here, but I want you to know something. Whenever or however you give it to me, my answer will be the same. I love you Kuro and nothing’s going to change that.”

The smile Mahiru gave him also had the ability to make everything clear to him. He wanted everything to be perfect but then he realized it had been perfect all along. Every moment Mahiru smiled at him was perfect to him and he wanted to continue making him smile.

“Since you already seen it, I’ll just give it to you now. Will you share your future with me? Mahiru, will you marry me?” Mahiru nodded without any hesitation and Kuro felt as if the world was lifted off his shoulder. He slipped the ring onto Mahiru’s finger and he found himself smiling at the sight and how right it felt. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” Mahiru laughed. “But, you know, once we’re married you’ll have to start helping me around the house a lot more. You’re going to be my husband after all. So, how about you get an early start and help me with this laundry?”

“But I haven’t finished my shower yet. How about you come in and wash your husband’s back? You’re officially my housewife now.” Kuro smiled teasingly at him.

“Wait, Kuro! I’m still dressed and I don’t want to get the ring wet.” At first, Mahiru tried to protest but Kuro was already pulling him into the shower.


	2. SakuMahi

“Mahiru, wait.” Sakuya suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet. Worriedly, Mahiru cupped his cheeks and gently forced him to face him. He didn’t know why Sakuya looked nervous and shy suddenly. Sakuya took a deep breath and dropped onto one knee. “There’s something I’ve been trying to tell you all week and I can’t wait another minute to say it.”

“Sakuya…” Mahiru felt his heart begin to race as he looked down at his boyfriend. A crowd was beginning to form around them but neither of them noticed because they were lost in each other’s eyes. Sakuya took Mahiru’s left hand and held onto it as if he was scared that he was going to disappear.

“All those years ago, you reached out your hand to me. You probably didn’t think much of it but it changed my life so much. Your hands, your smile, your kindness, they saved me and I want to protect all those things. I know nothing I do can ever compare to everything you’ve done for me but I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying. Mahiru Shirota…”

 _Will you marry me?_  Those words choked Sakuya and he couldn’t force them to leave his mouth. Who could’ve known four common words could be so difficult to say? Mahiru was looking down at him with such hopeful and loving eyes so he knew that Mahiru wouldn’t reject him. Also, they’re been together for years now and nothing could tear them apart.

Even though all those thoughts were racing through his mind, Sakuya found himself saying: “Mahiru Shirota, you need to tie your shoelaces! You can trip and hurt yourself. I vow to protect you but it’s kinda’ silly that I need to protect you from yourself.”

“My shoes are tied!” Mahiru screamed in frustration and turned away from Sakuya with a huff. A mixture of disappointment and frustration rose in Mahiru. Throughout the week, Sakuya would bend down on one knee in front of him but it always ended up being a silly joke.

“Don’t be so angry. Were you expecting something else?” Sakuya said in a teasing voice and poked Mahiru’s cheek playfully. Seeing his grin, Mahiru couldn’t bring himself to stay angry at Sakuya. Despite how Sakuya’s quirks irritated him at times, Mahiru still loved him. So, he took Sakuya’s hand and they continued to walk to the theater.

“Lets just go to the movies before it starts.” Mahiru said but Sakuya’s proposal joke still laid heavy in his mind. This would be the fifth ‘proposal’ that ended as joke. He never realized how much he wanted Sakuya to propose to him until Sakuya started ‘proposing’ to him. Mahiru knew the simple solution was to propose to Sakuya himself but he didn’t want to rush Sakuya.

* * *

The slamming door told Tsubaki and his subclasses that Sakuya had returned. He walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, too emotionally tired to go to his room. Sakuya would snarl at anyone that approached him and that kept most of them at bay. Unfortunately, the few his sneer didn’t scare were the most annoying of the bunch.

“What’s with that face, Sakuya?” Tsubaki sat next to him and Sakuya promptly pushed him off the couch without any hesitation. He didn’t seem to mind since he only chuckled. “You were just on a date with your Mahi Mahi and usually you’ll come back all happy and giddy. Was today the day he dumped you?”

“No, he would be murdering us out of anger if that happened.” Belkia laughed and leaned over the back of the couch. “I bet he did something really embarrassing and that’s why he’s moping like this! Did you ruin a romantic moment by doing something embarrassing? Don’t worry, Mahiru won’t break up with you for that. There’s a bunch of better reasons he would leave you, like your hair.”

Sakuya threw a dagger at Belkia but he quickly ducked behind the couch. Otogiri watched their exchange and concluded, “You tried to propose to Mahiru again but get scared and lied.”

“Will you all just shut up!” Sakuya screamed with a rare blush and they all knew that Otogiri was most likely correct. They all exchanged a sympathetic smile as he grumbled. Even if they were an unconventional family that teased each other, they were still a family.

“Buck up, kid.” Higan patted his shoulder and sat next to him. “Be a man and just ask him. I doubt you’ll find anyone else who’s willing to look past all your flaws and love you. Don’t let this slip away from you. If you’re nervous, how about you practice with one of us?”

“Disgusting.” Sakuya scowled. “I would rather—”

His words were cut off when someone kicked the front door open. Kuro stood in the doorway and didn’t wait for an invitation before walking into the hotel suite. His eyes fell on Sakuya and they narrowed. It was rare to see the Servamp of Sloth truly angry but there was no denying the fury in his eyes. “Tsubaki, I’m borrowing your subclass. Is there a room we can talk privately?”

After the war ended and Sakuya started dating Mahiru, they all silently agreed not to interfere with their relationship unless needed. Otogiri thought that it was needed now. She spun her strings around Sakuya’s ankle and pulled him off the couch. “He’s yours. There’s a room down the hall you may use.”

“Wait! You guys aren’t going to stop him?” He yelled as Kuro grabbed his collar and dragged him down the hall. The others only waved bye to him and Sakuya knew that they wouldn’t help him. “I swear I’m going to kill you all when this is over!”

“Shut up and just listen for once.” Kuro pushed Sakuya into the room. He closed the door behind them but didn’t take his eyes off Sakuya. Kuro blocked the door so Sakuya couldn’t leave. As much as they wanted to fight each other, they couldn’t because they knew it would upset Mahiru.

“Did you know how I spent the last half hour? Hearing about proposals and shoelaces.” Kuro’s voice was low and even but they both knew that he was barely containing his anger. “I didn’t say anything when you two started dating but if you think Mahiru’s feelings are something to be played with, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“I’m not playing.” Kuro could hear the conviction in Sakuya’s voice. “It’s just…”

Sakuya trailed off but he didn’t need to say a single word when his eyes spoke for him. Kuro understood the feelings in Sakuya’s eyes all too well. “You’re a fucking coward.”

His hands tightened into fists at his words because he couldn’t deny them. Kuro continued to provoke him further. He repeated every thought and fear Sakuya had.

“You’re a coward and a monster and you sure as hell don’t deserve someone like Mahiru. Everyday you’re waiting for him to realize that too and leave you. He hasn’t yet so you decide to make the most of your time together before he does. Who are you to ask for a future with Mahiru? The minute he thinks about it, he’ll realize he doesn’t want to be with someone like you.”

“Shut up!” Sakuya roughly slammed him against the door. Kuro didn’t bother to dodge or fight back because he knew Sakuya wouldn’t hurt him. His hand was wrapped around his throat and Kuro could feel it shaking. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“I don’t think you know a thing. You can be as self loathing as you want but don’t you dare look down on Mahiru’s feelings. He chose you. He  _loves_  you. Yet, you’re the one that’s hurting him with your insecurities.” Sakuya’s hand fell and he stepped away from Kuro. “You’re a liar so don’t believe your insecurities. Just trust the feelings Mahiru and you share.”

“You say it like it’s easy.” Sakuya spat.

“You’re the one that determines how easy it is.” Kuro knew how hard it was. A part of him respected Sakuya for being brave enough to confess his feelings to Mahiru and date him. It was something Kuro couldn’t do. They seemed happy so Kuro buried his feelings and let them stay unvoiced but he refused to stand by if Sakuya hurt the person he loved.

“The next time I hear Mahiru say you proposed to him as a joke, I’ll turn you to dust.” Kuro gave him one last warning before he turned and open the door.

“Why are you doing this?” Sakuya’s words stopped him. Even though he never spoke his feelings out loud, they both knew how he felt. Kuro didn’t turn to face him when he answered.

“You love Mahiru so you should understand why. If our positions were reversed, you’ll do the same thing.” Kuro answered and walked out of the room.

* * *

“Sakuya!” Mahiru waved to him when he spotted him. He didn’t know why Sakuya suddenly called him and said he wanted to see him when they had a date a few hours prior. But seeing Sakuya, Mahiru couldn’t be anything but happy and excited. He ran to where Sakuya was waiting next to a swing set. “Why did you suddenly call me out here?”

“I forgot to give you something.” Sakuya lowered himself onto one knee again and Mahiru didn’t know if he should become hopeful again.

“What is it this time?” Mahiru asked, exasperated.

 _C’mon, Sakuya, just say it. Trust the feelings you share._  Sakuya told himself as he tried to gather his courage. He had rehearsed the scene in his head a million times while he waited for him. Mahiru was looking down at him expectantly and he knew that he couldn’t make him wait much longer. He palmed the ring in his pocket and took a deep breath.

“I forgot to give my future husband his ring.” Sakuya took out the ring he bought. His hands shook slightly as he slipped the ring onto Mahiru’s finger. “I’ve been telling you how wonderful you are all week but are you up for one more corny speech?”

To his surprise, Mahiru shook his head. “I think it’s my turn. You said that you could never repay me for saving you but you’ve already done so a million times already. It might not seem like much to you but I treasure every moment we shared. Everyday you make me smile, laugh and inspire me to become stronger. I don’t have a ring to give you yet but I love you so will you marry me?”

“I don’t need a ring.” Sakuya stood and gathered Mahiru into his arms. Between kisses, he whispered. “All I need is you.”


	3. Tetsono

“Chibi? Are you awake?” Misono buried his head in his pillow but a warm hand shook his shoulder. He groaned and turned on his side to face Tetsu next to him. After graduating university, they decided to live together but after three years he still felt butterflies every time he woke next to Tetsu.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Misono asked, a little irritated. He had a long day at work and was tired. But he saw how serious Tetsu was and tried to fight the sleep weighing on him. “What is it?”

“I had a dream.” Tetsu started and ran his fingers through Misono’s hair. The soothing warmth of his hand lulled Misono and he found himself drifting off. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Tetsu and rested his head on his heart. Whatever Tetsu said was muffled by his sleepy haze. “Misono, will you…”

“Sure. Now, go back to sleep. We both have work in the morning.” Misono decided to nod rather than ask Tetsu to repeat to himself. He would have to deal with Tetsu’s request in the morning but he doubted it was anything too outlandish.

The bed shifted and he felt Tetsu leave the bed but Misono was too tired to open his eyes. He heard drawers being opened and he wondered what Tetsu was doing. The bed always felt too large and cold without him so Misono mumbled. “Tetsu, get back here. The bed’s cold.”

“I’m here.” Misono felt Tetsu lay down next to him and kiss him softly. Then Tetsu took his hand and pressed a kiss to his ring finger. Something cold replaced his lips and Misono opened his eyes briefly. He didn’t look at his hand because his eyes were caught on Tetsu’s. They were staring down at him with warmth and affection. “Thank you. I love you, Misono.”

“I’d love you more if you finally let me sleep.” Misono closed his eyes and heard Tetsu chuckle. He pulled Misono into his arms and held him a little tighter than before.

When Misono woke up the next morning, Tetsu wasn’t beside him. He touched the spot next to him and knew that Tetsu had been awake for a while since it was cold. Tetsu would always wake before him to exercise but sometimes Misono wished they could have a peaceful morning in bed. Misono pushed himself off the bed to change.

Misono realized that something felt different and he looked down at his left hand. He screamed when he saw that there was an engagement ring on his finger. For a moment, he could only stare at it in confusion. He was certain he wasn’t wearing it when he fell asleep and he would remember Tetsu proposing to him.

“Tetsu!” Misono rushed to change and ran out of their room. But Tetsu wasn’t in their apartment and he only found Lily sitting in the living room. Lily smiled when he saw Misono.

“If you’re looking for Tetsu, he left early because something came up at the onsen. He wanted to say goodbye to you but you were still sleeping so he told me to tell you when you wake up. Don’t worry about that because we have more important things to discuss! Do you want an indoor or outdoor wedding?” Lily held up a pile of magazines and showed him the glossy images of churches.

“What are you even talking about? I need to see Tetsu!” Misono needed to make some sense of the ring he was wearing. He felt confused but he knew that Tetsu should be able to help him understand. Lily turned into a butterfly and followed Misono out of the house.

“Misono no!” The moment Misono stepped out of the house, he was tackled by someone. He began to panic until he realized that it was his brother, Mikuni. His brother smothered him in a hug and ranted. “You can’t get married! You’re still young. You need to wait until you’re fifty, no sixty! Please reconsider marrying Tetsu.”

“Mikuni, get a hold of yourself!” Misono pushed him away. “Why is everyone acting like we’re getting married?”

“You’re not?” Mikuni and Lily gasped at the same time. While Mikuni looked relieved, Lily looked disappointed. His brother was the first to go on. “Lily called everyone and told them that you just got engaged. But I knew that you wouldn’t say yes so soon without talking to me about it.”

“I… I want to talk to Tetsu alone. You two stay here.” Misono ordered and ran to Tetsu’s family onsen. He couldn’t help but look down at the ring on his finger. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Tetsu but finding the ring so suddenly with no memory of it was a shock to him.

When he reached the onsen, Misono calmed his stomach a little. He tried not to disturb the guests as he searched the halls for Tetsu. Most of the staff knew who he was and he stopped one. “Hey, do you know where Tetsu is right now?”

“He’s in the storage room getting some towels.” The worker told him politely and Misono thanked him. As he walked down the hall, he could hear her calling after him. “And congratulations!”

Misono walked quicker to the storage room. He opened the sliding door and found Tetsu inside. At first, Misono didn’t know what to say so Tetsu only noticed him enter when he turned around. “Chibi? Don’t you have work soon?”

“I needed to ask you about this first.” Misono held out his hand but Tetsu didn’t seem surprised by the ring. He took Misono’s smaller hand in his larger one with a soft smile. He gently massaged his finger with his thumb as he answered.

“It belonged to my dad and he gave it to me when I was a kid. I didn’t think I could wear something so important as an ordinary ring. I’m glad I kept it for so long so that I could give it to you.” Tetsu smiled down at him. “It’s a little big so we’ll have to get it fitted.”

“Tetsu, that’s not the issue right now! I don’t remember you giving it to me!” Misono said desperately but Tetsu only tilted his head in confusion.

“I gave it to you last night.” Tetsu’s words sparked a memory and Misono realized that his request from last night was a proposal. “Is something wrong.”

“You proposed to me when I was half asleep and I didn’t even realize it.”

“You don’t want to marry me?” Tetsu looked so hurt and Misono quickly took his hand when he started to pull away. He looked down at their joined hands and tried to think of how to explain his feelings.

“I do want to marry you. I can’t think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with. The thing is, that should’ve been a precious memory that we both share but I can’t remember what you said. I want to have all our important memories so what did you say?”

“Is that all?” Tetsu squeezed his hand and dropped to his knees. “I had a dream. We were married and happy together. I’m happy with what we have right now so I never really thought about our future. But when I imagine it, it just seems right to spend it making you happy and being together. I really want that dream to become our reality so will you marry me?”

“I will.” Misono smiled down at him and found himself leaning down towards him.

“Hey, Lily, your elbow is poking me. Just turn into butterfly.” They heard harsh whispers behind them and Misono quickly stepped back when he realized that they had an audience. 

“But I need to take a video of this. I want to show this to the subclasses and my future honourary grandchildren.” Lily whispered back and Misono threw the door open. He glared at Mikuni and Lily who smiled sheepishly at him.

“Even after years you guys still do things like this? Tetsu, say something too.”

“Can I have a copy of the video?”


End file.
